Helping
by maximumpotter101
Summary: The twins celebrate their fifth birthday by "helping" their dear mother. R&R! Tell me if I should change it to T due to one tiny word...


**A/N: ****Lol…****enjoy?**** 3****rd Person Omniscient**** POV**

Fred and George Weasley tiptoed into the kitchen, eyeing their mother warily. She was at the stove, her wand flying, murmuring something or another about the birthday plans for her twin troubles. "Ok, Freddie. Let's go." George whispered under his breath. Together, the boys raced to the door, and were just about to yank it open, when-

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Molly grabbed them by their collars, dragging them away from the door.

"Nothing, Mummy!" They recited, right on cue.

"It's your birthday today." She said, her annoyance held in check "Behave for Mummy, okay?"

"Good morning, Mother." A voice issued from behind the trio. She smiled, turning to her third oldest son.

"Good morning, Percy. Take care of the twins for a moment, will you? I just need to finish cooking breakfast." She gestured behind her. Percy nodded and turned to where the twins were standing, ready to play 'chess' with them.

"Mum…." He said "Are the twins outside?"

"Don't be absurd, Percy, we'd have heard them leaving!" Nevertheless, she turned to check. As it followed, the boys were not there. She let out a low groan.

Percy tentatively yanked the door open. They both looked out, ready to start running after them. However, all they saw was a few garden gnomes, wrestling behind a large bush.

"Frederick! George! Get back into this kitchen right this instant!" She shrieked to the empty yard. Percy and Molly stood, waiting. Her eyes livid, Molly marched right back into the kitchen, slamming her hand down near the stove. "Merlin! How will I _ever_ send them to Hogwarts?" She looked around as the stew she was making started to boil.

"Percy," she began "dear, have you seen my wand?" The seven-year old raised an eyebrow, giving off the air of being much more mature than he was, something he did often.

"You don't think the twins took it, do you?" His voice was small, a little bit terrified, even.

"Oh, bloody hell," She cursed "How do they move so fast?" Percy continued staring at her, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry," she attempted to sooth him. "They can't do anything to bad, they don't know any spells!"

"Of course," he agreed, his voice still weak. Molly smiled, calling to the twins again.

"George, dear! Freddie! Come here, boys! Mummy needs you!" Silence greeted them. And then, there was a loud shriek.

~~~~~LINE BREAK, going back a little time wise~~~~~

The twins were staring at their mother's wand with great curiosity. "What spell should'e do, Georgie?" Fred inquired happily.

"I dunno," George responded slowly "I saw Daddy do s'mthing this morning! We do that!" They heard their mother call in the distance. Both ignored her.

"What'd he do?" Identically mischievous grins were taking over their faces.

"Daddy wants-ed his bag, but he couldn't find bag. So he said _Accio __B__ag_, and it comes-ed!"

"But what d'we wants?"

"I dunno," George said again, sadly. "Chocolate?" He added hopefully.

"Mummy'll give us that! It's our bir'day!" George nodded at Fred's thoughtfulness.

They both sat down, frowning. They heard the back door slam closed. Suddenly, Fred looked up, his eyes shining with excitement. "_Mummy__ not woken up Ginny yet_! We help!" George's face shone with mirrored excitement.

"Yes!" he agreed. He raised Molly's wand. "Mummy like that!" He cried.

Fred reached out for the wand. "We do together?" George nodded vigorously. As one they said "Accio Ginny!" whilst flicking their wrists. In the background, their Mum called for them again. They were about to respond, but were interrupted my Ginny's wails ripped through the house as she flew down the stairs, through the kitchen, and then turned the corner to where Fred and George hid in the sitting room.

She fell into George's lap, screaming like a banshee, tears thundering down her face. Both the twins looked with worry at the odd way her hair stood up, as if someone had pulled her by it to bring her down.

"Ginny, stop crying! Mummy yell!" Fred said, panicked. Ginny cried louder.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Molly slowly came over the shock of seeing her only daughter hurtling down the stairs, screaming bloody murder. "BOYS!" She screeched, racing into the sitting room and yanking Ginny from George's lap. Percy leaned over and took the wand from Fred, giving it solemnly to his mother.

"What in the name of _Merlin__,_" she breathed "do you think you're doing?"

The twins looked up at her, their eyes widening in innocence. "Helping!" Molly Weasley groaned, closing her eyes and looking to the heavens.

"That's it—you're not allowed to get married."

**A/N: Don't ask me what's wrong with me, I don't know either.**


End file.
